marvelscinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Thanos
Thanos, also known as the Mad-Titan, and The Dark Lord, is a character featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well as the series' main antagonist, portrayed by Johs Brolin. History Background Centuries ago, Thanos was born to the Titan, A'Lars. His homeworld, Titan was a civilization just like Earth. However, it suffered from overpopulation.Thanos suggested that half the population be wiped out at random. However, people thought it was too drastic and began calling him the "Mad Titan." Eventually, Titan was affected by the overpopulation and because of this, Thanos began searching for the Infinity Stones and planned on using them with the Infinity gauntlet and destroy half of life so no other planets would suffer his planet's fate. Over time, Thanos goes to many planets and kills half of the planet. He obtains many armies, such as Sakaarans, the Outriders and the Chitauri. In the planets he invaded, Thanos kidnapped many of his adopted children from their homeworlds, including Gamora and Nebula, and members of the Black Order and trained them to be his deadly assassins. In Gamora's case, he killed off half of her race due to overpopulation. He later slaughtered a Luphomoid family and took their daughter Nebula. Avengers Thanos gives Loki a scepter that has the mind stone in it, hoping that Loki will take the people of Earth. However, Loki fails to bring him the Tesserect after Loki is taken by Thor to Asgard. Guardians of the Galaxy It is revealed that Thanos is working in the shadows, having Ronan retrieve the Power Stone. Instead of giving it to Thanos, Ronan betrays his former master and decides to go and destroy Xandar. Age of Ultron After the failures of Loki and Ronan the Accuser, Thanos went to a secret vault that held the Infinity Gauntlet and proclaimed that he would find the Infinity Stones himself. Avengers: Infinity War Thanos begins his reign of terror by killing off half of the Asgardians and half of Xandar by stealing the Power Stone and taking the Space Stone from Loki, before killing the God of Mischief after he attempted to betray Thanos again, and letting Thor float through space. He later manipulated reality on Knowhere with the Reality Stone to get Gamora, who he forced to lead him to the Soul Stone, being guarded by the Red Skull. He sacrificed his daughter for the Infinity Stone and battled the heroes on Titan but emerged victorious after Peter Quill lost his temper with Thanos after learning he had killed Gamora. Later, Thor attempted to kill Thanos with Stormbreaker, his new axe, and to avenge his brother and peoples' deaths. However, Thanos, with a snap of his fingers, wiped off half of the universe, erasing random people. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength Weapons * Infinity Gauntlets * Infinity Stones Characters killed by Thanos * Black Order's family ** Proxima Midnight's family - ; Killed the family and abducted Proxima to be his adopted daughter. ** Corvus Glaive's family - Killed the family and abducted Corvus to be his adopted son ** Cull Obsidian's family - Killed the family and abducted Obsidian to be his adopted son ** Ebony Maw's family - Killed the family and abducted Maw to be his adopted son * Zehoberei - Slaughtered by the Black Order ** Gamora - Unwillingly threw off a cliff to obtain the Soul Stone * A family of Luphomoids - Nebula's family; Killed the family and abducted Nebula to be his adopted daughter. * Asgardians - Slaughtered by the Black Order. ** Loki Laufeyson - Original Loki, broke his neck ** Heimdall - Stabbed in the chest ** Sif - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by the Hulk ** Loki (Fiction) - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 * Guardians of the Galaxy ** Star-Lord - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Groot - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Mantis - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Drax the Destroyer - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 * Avengers ** Peter Parker/Spider-Man - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Vision † - Ripped the Mind Stone from his head, thus destroying him. * Master of the Mystic Art ** Doctor Strange - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 * Wakanda ** Golden Tribe *** Shuri *** T'Challa/Black Panther ** Wakandan Soldiers - Unidentified Wakandan Soldiers, turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by the Hulk in 2023. * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Maria Hill - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 * Middletown High School ** Betty Ross - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Ned Leeds - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Michelle Jones - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Flash Thompson - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Betty Brant - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Abe Brown - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Pym family *** Hank Pym - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 *** Hope van Dyne/Wasp - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 *** Janet van Dyne - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Barton Family *** Laura Barton - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 *** Cooper Barton - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 *** Lila Barton - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 *** Nathaniel Barton - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Erik Selvig - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Sharon Carter - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Galaga Guy - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 ** Roberto da Costa - Turned to dust by Thanos' snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by Bruce Banner/Hulk in 2023 * Unidentified victims - The rest of the half of life turned to dust snap via Infinity Stones; resurrected by the Hulk Trivia * Thanos is based on the character of the same name and shares several aspects of Thanatos from Greek Mythology Appearances